gotz_dollfandomcom-20200214-history
G.K.R. Base
This Vintage Gotz Doll was produced in ___; she measures __ cm/__" tall and has a Doll ID # or Catalog Code #: ____. This doll was produced in a year when dolls were not given doll names only catalog codes. She has HAIR TYPE HAIRDESCRIPTION; her hair is worn HAIRSTYLE. Her "sleepy eyes" are EYECOLOR with an UNKNOWN eye design. This doll is an all-vinyl, hard-bodied, articulated doll. The German Name for this doll is "GELENKSTEHPUPPE," which translates into "JOINTED STANDING DOLL" in English. GELENKSTEHPUPPE dolls are hard-bodied dolls; their head, torso, and limbs are made entirely of vinyl and are designed to resemble natural human proportions. There are typically two different GELENKSTEHPUPPE body types: the difference between them is that one has an articulated waist (upper and lower torsos move independently of one another) and one does not. This type of GELENKSTEHPUPPE is classified as a "PLAY DOLL;" these dolls have been specifically designed and created with materials capable of withstanding vigorous child play. Play Dolls will either have "rooted" hair or "wigged" hair. Rooted hair is hair that is machine-inserted directly into the doll's skull in small groupings of hair. Rooted hair is very durable and can be repeatedly pulled/tugged. Wigged hair is hair that is sewn to a wig cap which is then glued to the doll's skull. Wigged hair tends to be made of a higher-quality Kanekalon fiber than the Kanekalon fiber used on a rooted-haired doll. Play Dolls will have either "fixed" eyes (eyes "fixed" in position) or "sleepy eyes" (eyes that open/shut when the doll's vertical position is changed). Play Dolls outfits, while still being high-quality and well-crafted, are made from fabrics and materials selected more for their durability and care than for their appearance. Finally, Play Dolls and their body parts tend to be mass-produced and are not designed by a specific Doll Artist. For all of the reasons mentioned above, these dolls tend to be one of the least expensive Gotz dolls offered within the Gotz doll market. 'Did You Know?' *The GELENKSTEHPUPPE dolls that closely resemble the first three historical American Girl dolls are referred to in the American Girl doll community as a “'ROMINA'” (if doll is a girl) and a “'ROMINO'" (if doll is a boy) as it is this doll’s facial mold that Pleasant Rowland chose to use (paired with a soft-bodied doll torso) for her line of dolls, American Girl, which were produced by Gotz and released in 1986 for Pleasant Company. The first three American Girl dolls: Kirsten, Samantha, and Molly (along with dolls thereafter) all share this “classic” facial mold. 'Catalog Information' *Doll Name: ENTER *Year Produced: ENTER *Doll ID #/Catalog Code #: ENTER *Height in cm/inches: __ cm/__" *Torso Material: VINYL *Body Type: HARD-BODIED *German Classification: GELENKSTEHPUPPE *German Classification (in English): JOINTED STANDING DOLL *Doll Type: PLAY DOLL *Neckstamp Mold #: ENTER IF KNOWN *Doll Collection/Series/Lines: If Applicable *Original Cost of Doll: UNKNOWN *Country Doll Produced In: UNKNOWN 'Physical Characteristics' *Hair Color: ENTER *Hair Length: ENTER *Hair Style: ENTER *Hair Description: ENTER *Hair Type: UNKNOWN HAIR TYPE *Eye Type: SLEEPY EYES *Eye Color: ENTER *Eye Design: PLEASE ENTER HERE **Please choose ONE option from the list below and enter above: **'PINWHEEL': Eye design appears as either a "solid" color or as a gradient" wave" ("~") that begins at the pupil and radiates outwards to the edge of the iris. **'DECAL': Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines that radiate outwards from the pupil to the edge of the iris. *Other Noticeable Physical Traits: UNKNOWN/NONE **Ex. Freckles; Teeth; Glasses 'Articulation Classification' *'Articulation Locations: Both shoulders; both hips; neck' *'Internal Articulation Mechanism: STRUNG (CORDED)' *'Articulation Types:' MULTI-ARTICULATED (4-5 JOINTS MOVE/POSE): Doll can sit/stand unaided; both shoulders and hips will move/pose; neck articulates. 'Articulation Explained' Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, posable doll body part will typically have a internal articulation mechanism, referred to as an articulation joint that allows movement and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations are then added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation category. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same facial mold but have different body types. 'Original Outfit' Please provide a brief, detailed physical description on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this doll's original outfit along with any original accessories. 'Original Box' Please provide a photo of this doll's original box if possible. Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Gelenkpuppe = Articulated Doll Category:Hard-Bodied Dolls Category:Vinyl Torso Dolls Category:Articulated Dolls Category:Play Dolls Category:Dolls Produced Between 1980-1989 Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:UNKNOWN HAIR TYPE